Harry Potter and the Struggle of Power
by Zenemi
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing, and I hope I do good. Well Harry has to go through alot this year, with the rise of Voldemort. There's a new kid in town(never heard that before) and he becomes good friends with Harry. Plz read and review.
1. The gift

In the smallest room in the house located on 4 Privet Drive, slept a most peculiar boy. A boy everyone looked up to, a boy everyone believed in, a boy that everyone knew was important in the destruction of an evil man. You see this boy was named Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. Harry was also a wizard, one of the most powerful in the world, ever. At the age of one he caused the downfall of an evil wizard named Voldemort. Voldemort had the magic community in his fist and was slowly squeezing the life out of it, until he went to Godric Hollow to bring death to the Potter's doorstep. He killed both of Harry's parents, and tried to kill young Harry, but the deadly spell, Avada Kedavra rebounded and hit Voldemort instead and causing his downfall. Harry was sent to live with his aunt and uncle because they were his only living relatives. And so that's where young Harry lived in despair and torment until one of the happiest moments in his life occurred, he had received a letter to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry was now free from the Dursley's clutches for 10 months, 10 marvelous months. Harry has been doing this for the past four years, and is now awaiting to be able to go back to Hogwarts for his fifth year. We now join Harry and his journey through his 5th year.  
  
Harry woke up with a start clutching his scar because a nightmare he had just had of the third task in his 4th year when he saw Voldemort return. "Why God does this happen to me? WHY!" asked Harry to the ceiling. "Why must I keep reliving this. Why must I suffer so much? Why!"  
"Its quite simple Harry." answered a bright white orb floating at the foot of Harry's bed.  
"Who are you?" asked Harry timidly.  
"Isn't it obvious? You asked me a question, and I am here to answer it as best as I can." answered the light.  
"You're God?"   
'No, but I am his messenger, and I am here to help you out a bit."  
"Well, then tell me why do these things always seem to happen to me?"  
"Thats simple. You Harry Potter are very special. You are the opposite of Voldemort, you are what keeps the world in balance. The trials you have gone through will help you in the end."  
"Are there more?"  
"Maybe..."  
"When?"  
"I am sorry Harry, but I am not allowed to say, even if I could I don't know. Only the "Boss" knows that. Now Harry, I've been also sent here to give you something that might help you relax and keep your mind busy for a bit. You must cherish this gift, and also practice it as much as you can." The white orb produced a white box out of nowhere and put it on Harry's desk. "Now Harry close your eyes and relax." The white orb then threw a smaller orb at Harry's scar and watched it enter Harry's brain with a small "Pop." "I must now leave Harry, but promise me to practice with your gift as much as possible. Ok?"  
"Yeah, sure I promise I will."  
"Great, well I must really be off now. Goodbye Harry, and good luck."  
"Goodbye."  
  
And with that the white orb left as quickly as it appeared. Harry lifted himself out of his bed and went to his desk to see what was the gift the orb left him. He opened it carefully, and to his astonishment, he saw a metallic red, gold trimed guitar. *How cool. Too bad I don't how to play it* thought Harry. He lifted it carefully out of its box and saw it semiglow in the moonlight. *Hey, there's a note here*  
  
Dear Harry Potter,  
I see you have recieved your gift. Use it often. My messenger also left you another gift, the ability to play it skillfully. Use it wisely, and maybe even start a band.  
  
Sincerely,  
A good friend  
  
*Wow, how cool. I know how to play the guitar.* Harry carefully put the guitar back in its box and went back to bed with a smile on his face, and slept peacefully. 


	2. Jam Session

The next morning, Harry woke up the sound of a big truck backing into the neighbors house. Harry got up and looked out the window and saw that it was a moving truck. *Hmm, I guess they finally sold that house.* Now not being able to back to sleep, he stretched and put on the his old battered clothes that used to be his cousin Dudley's. He left his room stealthily and went outside to meet his new neighbors, before the Dursley's make up stories about him. A boy with black hair and blue eyes greeted him saw Harry and come over to say hi.  
'Hi, my names Jonathan Ximenez, I just moved here from the USA'  
'Well, hello Jonathan, my name's Harry Potter, and I've been living here since I can remember. So how old are you?'  
'I'm 14, going to be 15 on November 5th, you?'  
'I'm also 14, but I'm going to be 15 on July 31st.'  
'So how is it in this town? Anything to do on Saturday mornings? Any arcades around?'  
'I wouldn't know if there is anything to do around here, since I am not allowed to leave the house or go outside unless its to work in the backyard.'  
'Man that's rough. Well I got to go and help unpack, I guess I'll talk to you later.' and with that Jonathan went back to help out his parents.  
Harry went back into his room to practice his new guitar. He plugged it in the amp, put on some headphones, and started to play some music from a book that was included. *This is kind of easy. I wonder if Jonathan plays the guitar. I should ask him later when he's done helping out his parents.* Harry practiced for the rest of the day, totally ignoring his aunt and uncle at his door. He felt at peace with the world while he was hitting the chords and playing Unforgiven by Metallica. At 5 o'clock Harry decided that he was done for the day, and decided to go outside to see if Jonathan was done unpacking. Once Harry reached the front door, the doorbell rang. Opening the door, he saw that Jonathan was standing there.  
'Hey Jon, what's up?'  
'I just came here to ask you if you wanted to come over to my house?'  
'Sure man, lets go'  
The boys walked into Jonathan's room. Harry took a look around and was amazed at how quickly he had unpacked and set up everything. In the corner Harry noticed a metallic blue guitar.  
'Hey you play the guitar?'  
'Yeah man, since I saw small, why do you?'  
'Yup, I just got one yesterday, I've been playing it all day.'  
'Cool, bring it over and maybe we can play some songs, maybe even start a band if we can get a drummer.'  
So Harry left and went to his room quickly to get his guitar and returned to Jonathan's room as quickly as he could.  
'Wow Harry, that's one sweet guitar. How much did you have to pay for it? Its even got your name engraved in it and everything.'  
'It was a gift from someone. Wow, you're right, my name is on it, I wonder how I missed that? Well, lets play some music.'  
With that both plugged their guitars into the amp and started to play Kobrakai by Lost Prophets. They were both in tune with each other, as if they had been playing together for years, instead of it being there first time. Harry then started to sing it:  
  
say goodbye to you, but it always dies, its taken aback to.... so watcha gonna do now, but you've got until sundown don't look too good, look too bright, got it all but wanna fight so how u gonna feel now but you've got till sundown step in the car its time to go you want it back you fell off track a thousand knifes left in my back protecting me such an irony and i told u once i'd never leave, and all i do and and all i've seen i drove.   
'Man, that was killer. Where did you learn how to sing like that? We totally got to start a band.' said Jonathan enthusiastically  
'I don't know, I just saw the words in my head and started to sing them. I wish we could, but I have to go back to school tomorrow. We can start a band when I get back though, that is if you still want to.'  
'Ah man, thats right I have to also go to school tomorrow, I had totally forgotten about that. Maybe I'll see you in school, right?'  
'I doubt it, I have to go to a speacial school that's real far from here, so i guess this is goodbye for now.' And with that Harry went back to his room and went to bed, sad about having to leave, but happy because he was going back home where he belonged, he was going back to Hogwarts. 


	3. Enter Hogwarts

AN: Last time I checked I had 2 reviews. Wow, I didn't think I'd get that many, now I really have to try a lot. I've noticed that my stories are a bit short, and I apologize for that, so I'm going to try to write longer ones. I would like to thank my reviewers, uhm, THANKS! I'll try to get you some action, just like u guys wanted. I need ideas for a name of the band, cause there is going to be one, just wait and see.  
  
Note: I own nothing of this. If someone else had the idea of Harry being in a band, well I apologize cause I didn't know. The songs are owned by the artists, so don't sue me.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
The next morning Harry slowly woke, took a quick shower and put on his clothes. He carefully reorganized his trunk and placed his new guitar inside it. After doing an intense search throughout the room, making sure he had not left anything behind, Harry picked up his trunk, took it outside and waited for the taxi that was supposed to take him to King's Cross station where he would take the Hogwarts Express to his home. Once he had made sure had still had the money he had exchanged at Dragon Ally while shopping for his new supplies, he saw the trademark black London taxi. He carefully placed Hedwig's cage and trunk, then climbed in and informed the driver on where to take him. Harry arrived at the station at 10:30 and quickly made his way to platform 9 3/4, through the wall, and into the purple Hogwarts Express. Harry went to the back of the train and into an empty compartment to await the arrival of his two best friends: Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. His wait didn't last long as Ron entered the compartment with Hermione closely behind.   
"Hey Harry, how come you didn't come spend the holidays at my house?" asked Ron.  
"You remember what Dumbledore said last year, I wasn't allowed because your house doesn't have the same protections as the Dursley's. I wish I could of though, I would have been able to practice quidditch. I guess someone can't always have what they want. So how was your holidays Hermione?"  
"Excellent! I was able to convince my parents to take me to Mexico and Guatemala to observe the ancient magic of the Mayas. They were a very fascinating race with a very magical culture. I really enjoyed it and can't wait to return. I even got some extra books so I can learn more about them!" exclaimed Hermione in a rush as if she didn't say it fast enough she would explode.  
"What a load rubbish." yawned Ron cause he knew that's what it exactly was.  
"Fascinating." yawned Harry.  
After a third round of Exploding Snap, in entered Malfoy with his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle. "Look guys its Pothead, Mudblood, and Weasel, the extremely queer dream team." drawled Draco.  
"Bloody..." yelled Ron as he flung his fist into Malfoy's skull, impacting it with a loud bang.   
Harry then shouted "Reversio Lenguosa" the reversing speech spell.  
Crabbe and Goyle were dumbfounded by the boys actions and were about to strike back when they noticed Malfoy on the floor passed out from the punch. They picked him up and dragged him back to their compartment.   
"You guys shouldn't have done that." reprimanded Hermione through a smile that she wasn't able to hide.  
"Well, now that was taken care of, lets return to our game." Nothing much happened after that, just a few drop-ins by Neville and the rest of the Gryffindors. After putting on their robes, getting off the train, greeting Hagrid, getting on and off the horseless carriages, they entered the Great Hall to await the sorting and the feast, well more the feast than the sorting. Professor McGonagall placed a three legged stool and a shabby old hat on top of it. The hat them opened its brim and started to sing its yearly song. (AN: Just pretend you heard a song because I tried but it was a lot harder than I thought.)  
Once the hat had finished its song, Professor McGonagall called out the first years: " Adams, Clarence" a short boy timidly walked up to the hat and placed it on. After a minute he became the first Ravenclaw. And so it went on until all the first years had been sorted.   
"Wait Professor, there is still one more student left to be sorted. This student just transferred here from the United States, he will be entering the 5th year. So Jonathan Ximenez please step up and put on the sorting hat." announced Albus Dumbledore.  
"No way! That can't be Jon? Wow how cool, sure hope he is a Gryffindor." exclaimed Harry.  
Jonathan heard someone laughing, searched and found that it had been Harry. Jonathan smiled and waved at him. He then sat down on the stool and placed the sorting hat on his head.   
"Hello. I was wondering when you were going to show. Hmm...interesting" said the hat  
"Wow, you can talk. How weird. What's interesting?" thought Jonathan.  
"Well, you seem a lot like your friend over there Harry Potter. You two share many traits, and power oh the power. You will be great, especially in Slytherin, yup you'd be great there, its all in here."  
"Oh no you don't. I'm not going to be snake. Just put me in Gryffindor, we both know I belong there, so just do it."  
"Well, if you say so, it is up to you, but you would really be great in Slytherin."  
"No, and that's final."  
"As you wish, you'll be in GRYFFINDOR!" with the hat yelling out the last word. Jonathan took off the hat and made his way to the table that was cheering the most, and sat himself next to Harry.   
"Hey Harry, what's up?"  
"Nothing much Jon, this is my friend Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."  
"Hi" said Ron and Hermione.  
"Pleased to meet you both" Jonathan said.  
  
"Now that Jonathan has been sorted, let the feast begin." said Dumbledore. And with that plates of all different kinds of food magically appeared on the table, and everyone began to eat with fervor.   
"Mmm, this is good!" exclaimed Ron while eating a pork chop.  
"It sure is." answered Jonathan.  
And that's how it went on for the rest of the feast, not much was done talking because Jonathan was to busy eating to answer, but Hermione was able to sneak in some questions while he was refilling his plate with more delicious food.  
"So Jonathan where were you from, and what school did you used to go to?" asked Hermione rapidly.  
"Well, I used to live in Texas, and I used to attend the Houston Institute of Magical Advancement for Young Adults. It was a great school, but the building was normal, not as fascinating as Hogwarts." answered Jonathan just as quickly.  
"So do you play quidditch?" asked Ron while refilling his plate.  
"Not that much, but I know how. In my school we played Qudpot instead. Its a real cool game and its real similar to quidditch. Of course I would also attend the Sweetwater All-Stars games. They're real good. My older brother is a keeper for the team." said Jonathan.  
"Wow! The All-Stars are an awesome team, but not as good as my Chudley Cannons." exclaimed Ron.  
"I guess." returned Jonathan.  
Once everyone was about ready to explode, the tables cleared and Dumbledore stood up to deliver his annual speech.  
"Another year is upon us, I know it will be a good one. As always the Forbidden Forest as is stated in its name, forbidden. Also the list of forbidden objects has been updated. To see the list visit Mr. Filch, and also magic is not allowed to be used in the hallways and between classes. Prefects please escort the students to their common rooms."  
With that, all the students stood up and walked to their common rooms. The line stopped in front of a fat lady in a pink dress.  
"Password." she asked  
"Mellow Yellow" answered Hermione.  
With that the portrait opened and allowed the students into the common room. "Well good night" they told each other and they all went up their respective stairs, into the room marked 5th years, changed into their sleeping clothes, and went to sleep.   
  
  
  
  
AN: So what did you guys think? I hope that its getting better. If its not, well tell me what to improve and I'll try harder. If you want to see something happen, just tell me what and I'll try to fit it into the story. 


End file.
